


He's Back and He's All Mine

by madisonWhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonWhy/pseuds/madisonWhy
Summary: Stiles comes home from college. Derek is very happy (and emotional.)Complete sterek fluff. Minor angst I swear.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	He's Back and He's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Also I wrote this at 1 am so don't hold it against me.

When Derek heard that Stiles was coming back, he hadn't really expected him to change. Maybe learn not to throw himself headfirst into danger maybe, he hoped, but he couldn't imagine Stiles being anything except Stiles. 

When he was tasked to pick up the boy from the airport because the Sheriff and Scott were both working, he was nervous. They hadn't seen each other since Stiles had left for college. They had spoken frequently, almost everyday but hadn't seen each other in person. 

Derek stood at the airport and his eyes widened upon spotting the boy. He was looking around, not yet having spotted the werewolf and Derek took advantage of the moment to stare at the boy. Stiles had gained weight. 

When Derek had gone to college for a brief year, he never gained the infamous "freshman fifteen." Mostly thanks to his werewolf metabolism, but also since he had thrown himself into working out as a form of self punishment. Kate had always said she loved his chubby cheeks. 

Clearly though, Stiles had. He wasn't huge, not even what was considered overweight, but it was clear he had put on a few. 

Stiles cheeks, once hollowed from lack of self nourishment, were now filled again, reminding Derek of the fifteen year old Stiles he had first met. Not quite having lost his baby fat. 

It was so very fitting, Derek thought to himself. He looked healthy. 

Before he had left for college he was always worrying about something. Wether it be the new supernatural baddie in town or his dad, the boy was always worried about something but never himself. 

He was glad that Stiles had found time at college to look after himself. 

Derek shook out of his thoughts as Stiles finally noticed him in the crowd of people. A grin burst to life on the boy's face and Derek's breath halted. He looked so happy, his eyes alight and smile so wide it almost looked painful. It was a beautiful sight.

"Derek!" Stiles said, voice heavy with an emotion Derek didn't have time to decipher before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

If Derek's breath was halted before, it was completely gone now. He had spent so many nights imagining Stiles in his arms, but he could've never imagined just how right it felt. 

"Stiles." Was all Derek could choke out, as he gripped the boy fiercely. The other man's body molded against his so perfectly. He was warm and oh so soft. 

Derek dug his face into his neck and breathed in the overwhelming scent of homepackcomfortmatehappiness and practically sagged into the body enclosed in his arms. 

God, he had told Stiles that they should wait until he was done with college before starting a serious relationship. He didn't want to be the reason Stiles stayed, but he was here now. 

"I've missed you." Derek murmured wetly against his neck. Stiles grip tightened. "Fuck Derek." He sounded wrecked and Derek whined. "I've missed you too big guy." 

It could've been hours that they stood there, gripping each other for dear life, but neither noticed, just stood in each other's embrace. 

People rushed around them, some stared and some brushed passed them, slightly jolting them but they didn't care. 

"I love this man." Derek thought to himself, and for the first time in a long time, Derek smiled. 

The end.


End file.
